Cuddles
by Eric's Alan
Summary: Shameless fluffy sickfic because I have writer's block and have not posted anything


_**Eric's Alan:**_ *yawn* So I really got into this and then started a TakanoxOnodera fic...and forgot this one. I apologize.

 _ **Hatori:**_ Eric's Alan does not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi or the characters.

~X~X~X~X~

Hatori Yoshiyuki stood in front of the one place he didn't want to be. The one place that was sure to bring trouble of some sort. This place is Chiaki Yoshino's apartment. He dreaded what would happen if he knocked. His writer was mad at him for some unknown reason that he refused to tell...not to mention the fact he was three days past the deadline and the extension would be up in another two days. Hatori sighed at the fact that there was no way of getting another extension. He was growing desperate. Taking a deep breath he knocked on the door and waited for it to open, hoping the whole time nothing would be thrown at him. He waited but no answer came. He tried the bell and cell phone with the same results. Digging around in his pocket he found the key. Hatori didn't want to use it since Chiaki was mad, however, he needed this storyboard. Unlocking the door he stepped in and started hunting for the writer. There were two plates in the sink. Two plates in a week? Even if Yanase had been here to cook the dishes would have piled up. He soon found the storyboard on the table and a sleeping Chiaki on the couch with his pencil still in hand. "Oi, Chiaki. Wake up." Hatori shook the smaller man's shoulder.

"Mmm..." Chiaki moaned and rolled over.

"Wake up." Hatori rarely grew impatient with Chiaki, but right now was not the time to be sleeping "Chiaki I need a completed storyboard so get your ass in gear!"

The writer sat up sleepily and rubbed his eyes. He had been up all night working and had only just fell asleep. He felt awful "What do you want Tori?" He growled and wrapped the blanket tighter around him for warmth.

"The storyboard completed by tomorrow would be a start." Hatori sat on the other end of the couch and looked through what was done. He had to admit it was more than he expected and it was very well drawn. Looking back at the fatigued writer he asked "Why are you mad?"

"You were kissing that girl." Chiaki grumbled.

"What?" Hatori's eyes widened. Where could he have gotten something like that? "I haven't kissed anyone other than you."

"I overheard someone from the company saying you were kissing Emerald's star author at the party." Chiaki fell back against the pillow he had been sleeping on. His head was killing him and Tori's being there wasn't helping any.

"Chiaki I swear I haven't kissed anyone but you." Hatori sighed.

"Where there's smoke there's fire."

"Chiaki...ask anyone in Emerald I haven't done anything. This is turning out really good." He gestured to the storyboard.

"Don't change the subject!" Chiaki rested his arm over his eyes "Look I'm doing my best, but I can only do so much while I'm sick. Will you just go away?"

"Of course not." Hatori moved closer to Chiaki and finally noticed how red his face was. Putting his hand against his cheek he asked "How high is your fever? You shouldn't be out of bed."

"101. I know I shouldn't but I needed to get this done. Tori were you really not kissing her?"

"Of course not. Why would I ruin the best thing that has ever happened to me?" He leaned over and laid on top of Chiaki, being careful not to put much weight on him, and kissed his cheek. "I love you. Please don't be angry over nothing."

"O-okay Tori. Let me up so I can work." Chiaki tried to get out from under his editor but found he was pinned down. "I need to get to work."

"Only if you promise to take a break when I tell you to. Also, I want you in bed resting while you work." Tori said meeting Chiaki's gray eyes.

"But-"

"No. You will let me take care of you."

Not having the strength to argue Chiaki gave in "Fine."

"Good. Are you hungry? Who did your dishes?" Hatori let Chiaki sit up.

"No one. I haven't used that many. Do you mind if I take a shower before I start?"

"Go ahead. I will bring your storyboard in there for you. I could make you something to snack on if your hungry."

"I'm not that hungry." Chiaki tried his best to avoid looking at Hatori when he said this. Getting to his feet he stretched, but almost fell over from dizziness, luckily Hatori was there to help him.

"Careful. Do you want me to help you? I don't want you to fall and get hurt." Hatori offered with innocent intentions.

"I will be okay." Chiaki tried to reassure Hatori.

"Take your time. I will do your dishes and laundry for you while you shower."

"Thank you, Tori." Chiaki disappeared into the bathroom and got in the shower.

Hatori knew that Chiaki would try to hurry even through he was told to take his time. He took a clean pair of pajamas and left them on the counter in the bathroom. Chiaki didn't notice him as he took the other clothes and left. Tossing them in the washer along with the others in the pile Hatori went back to Chiaki's bedroom and started changing the sheets. He figured that it would make Chiaki feel better. He had just finished doing the dishes when he heard the shower turn off and Chiaki come out.

"You didn't have to do that, Tori."

"Force of habit I guess." He replied drying his hands "I left your storyboard on your bed. Do you want me to come in there with you?"

"Yeah. Hey, Tori, when is the deadline?"

"Three days ago. Your extension ends in two days. Can you finish?"

"I don't have much more." Chiaki leaned against the wall for support as another wave of dizziness hit "My head..." He whimpered

Hatori was by his side instantly "Chiaki? Come on let me help you to bed." He picked him up and held his head against his chest "I'm really sorry to ask you to finish when you feel so bad."

"It's not your fault that I'm sick." Chiaki mumbled sleepily.

"Why don't you rest for a bit and then work." Hatori offered sitting next to Chiaki on the bed.

Chiaki shook his head "No. I need to get this done." He coughed into his arm as he sat up.

"Chiaki..."

"I'm fine."

"Can I get you anything?" Hatori asked.

"Water..."

"Okay. Start on the storyboard and I will be right back." Hatori said and left the room.

Chiaki picked up the page he had been working on and his pen. He knew what he wanted to happen but he didn't know how to express it right now. He wanted to finish today so that Tori would be happy and they both could rest. Before he could start drawing Hatori had come back holding a glass of water in one hand and a cool cloth in the other.

"Here you go." He handed the water to Chiaki and took his spot on the bed once more "This will help to bring your fever down some." He held up the cloth to his forehead.

"Thank you, Tori." He replied as he started drawing.  
~X~

Chiaki opened his eyes to a dark room. He was alone. "T-Tori?" He called weakly but no answer came. A note was on the bed next to him.

 _I took the storyboard to the printers. You did good so get some rest and I will be back soon_ _  
_ _-Hatori_

Chiaki sighed and laid back down. His head was hurting. His stomach gave a small heave and he rushed to the bathroom. Collapsing on the floor he emptied what little he had in his stomach. He waited to make sure his stomach had settled before going to get a glass of water from the kitchen. He had nothing in his stomach, but he still felt sick. Slowly making his way back to his room Chiaki stopped to see what time it was. The clock read ten thirty. He sat on the edge of the bed and rested his face in his hands. He waited to wait to lie down in case the water made him throw up again. After five minutes he decided it was okay to go back to sleep. Just as he closed his eyes the door opened and a tired looking Hatori came in trying to be as quiet as possible. "Tori you're back."

Hatori turned back startled "I didn't wake you did I? I'm sorry. I wanted to get the storyboard to the printer before they closed."

"You didn't wake me." Was all Chiaki could manage as Hatori sat next to him.

"How are you feeling?" Hatori asked feeling Chiaki's forehead "Your fever is still pretty high. I brought this in here since I figured you would need it." He put the bowl of cold water on the nightstand and the cloth on his head.

"I'm really tired and my stomach hurts." hesitating he added "I also threw up awhile ago."

"You should have called me. Do you still feel sick? I can go get some medicine if you do."

Chiaki shook his head "My stomach hurts, but I'm fine."

"Go back to sleep." Hatori said as he stroked Chiaki's head lovingly.

"Tori?" Chiaki turned onto his side and looked up at Hatori.

"What is it?"

"Will you lay here with me? I'm cold."

"Of course." Hatori said gently and pulled Chiaki into his arms.

Chiaki rested his head against Hatori's chest and gave a content sigh.

"I love you, Chiaki." Hatori whispered as he stroked Chiaki's head.

"I love you, too." Chiaki mumbled into Hatori's chest. He was exhausted and yet he was restless. He wanted to sleep.


End file.
